Gummy Bear Cake
by Satan Abraham
Summary: Teruteru Hanamura was not going to make a 'gummy bear cake.' [slight saionji/teruteru] [oneshot]


"Make me a cake."

Teruteru Hanamura stood up, a bit insulted at the newcomer's presumption that he had nothing better to make, but mostly glad for the company. That was, before he saw exactly who it was – he wasn't picky when it came to people, really, he'd be willing to go down on – have a decent conversation with almost anyone, but even he was stretched thin by Hiyoko Saionji sometimes.

"Ah, Saionji-san," he said, smiling at her in a way that he believed to be quite appealing. He wiped his hands on a towel and hung it back up. He'd been cleaning up to go and meet with whomever he happened to meet with, though he supposed that he could take the time to make a cake. Cake was not one of his specialties, but it was nothing too difficult for him.

Of course, nothing that required making food was too difficult for him.

He was, after all, the Super High School Level Chef.

"Make me a cake," she repeated.

"I'm not against making cakes for people," he said, standing as tall as he could and noting that he was at least an inch taller than her. It could get a bit difficult to go about his daily activities when he was literally looked down upon everywhere he went. He rubbed his hands together, cracked his knuckles, and smiled. "I'd like to know what you'd be willing to give in return, however-"

"Cut the crap," Saionji snapped. "I want a cake, with gummy bears, and you're the only one who can make one."

"Why do you want a cake, anyway?"

"It's my birthday," Saionji said. She pouted, looking even more childlike than usual. "And Big Sis Koizumi is too busy to make a cake with me. But I want one anyway. With candles. Now."

Teruteru frowned. Although she was as cute as the rest of them, she was starting to get on his nerves. Oh how he wished for Sonia Nevermind! She was cute _and _polite. That was something he saw rarely.

"Cake," Saionji said, elongating her speech like he was five. "Now. Or I'll tell Big Sis Koizumi you were being impure."

Teruteru winced at the thought of Koizumi, probably accompanied by Owari, who took every chance she got to get into a fight, bursting in here, yelling, ready to start throwing punches, and probably making a fantastic mess. "Did you try to ask someone else?" he asked, a bit desperate.

She snorted. "Of course not," she said. "Nobody else even has a hope of making one. But as annoying and dumb as you are, you know how to make food. So cake. Now."

"I don't make cake with _gummy bears _on it."

"You do now."

"It's so beneath me."

"You're short, barely anything is beneath you."

"You're beneath me."

She responded by kicking him in the shin hard enough to, probably, break his shinbone in two. He fell to one knee, massaging his leg. From this angle, she did look even cuter. While some people here could be described as nothing other than knockouts, Hiyoko Saionji was most definitely nothing but cute, teeth-rotting adorable.

That was, when she wasn't acting like this.

"No, I'm not," she said. She smirked a little when she said it, and he thought it was quite sexy. He gave her the same sort of sexy smirk back, and she grimaced, which was less sexy. "What was that for, pervert?"

He would have stood up if he thought that his leg wouldn't buckle under his weight. She really had kicked him hard. That was the downside of her, he supposed. She was… mean.

"I'm not making a gummy bear cake," he said. "I'm a Chef, I rarely make cakes anyway, and to make one with _gummy bears _on it would be just… horrendous. Wouldn't you rather have something else? Something better? You're a dancer, surely you can appreciate the finer things in life."

She scowled.

He sighed.

"I'll put the gummy bears in a glass bowl while I make you something deserving of someone like me making it, alright?"

She smirked again, though that one seemed to be more of because she got what she wanted and less because she was going to demand something else. He stood up, a little shaky but able to stand. "Hurry up!" she called over her shoulder as she sauntered out of the kitchen. "I'm hungry!"

* * *

**This was written for a user on Tumblr, who wanted a Saionji/Teruteru! It's an odd pairing, but it was fun to write!**


End file.
